Elf
As of 3/22/18, the Elf was no longer obtainable. Description The Elf is a tower added in the Christmas update whom is obtained through winning the Christmas event. It appears to be a festive soldier holding a blaster, that fires explosive presents similar to the Tuber. However, it deals less DPS and is cheaper than the Tuber. Upgrades Rapid Reload ($360) * Attacks quicker. (Around x1.5 fire rate increase) * Sell price changes to $305. Elf Tech ($400) * Increases range and allows the Elf to hit Camouflaged Enemies. * + Added Cosmetics: A headset. (As seen on the Sniper and other units.) * Sell price changes to $505. Present Boom ($1200) * +2 damage (4 total), larger explosion radius. * A bag is equipped on the back of the elf (cosmetic) * Sell price changes to $1150. Fireworks ($5400) * +6 damage (10 total), increases range, larger explosion radius. * Sell price changes to $4305. Tips * This tower excels against grouped zombies, making this effective in the starting rounds. * If you like to collect exclusive items/towers, then you might want to get this. * Some players Regard this tower as a Lower Level Tuber, so try to use it early game. * This tower is much more cost efficient than the Fragger, so players might want to use the Elf for an early game defense. However, Tuber is a stronger equivalent and way better late game. * If you are in a 1v1 match and you need a defensive unit before you get better units, use this. It will easily take out Normals and Speedy, and even Slows in large numbers. * It is used mostly by experienced players in Wave 1-15. * The Elf can also be used with the Patrol for a start. Starting at wave 13-14 get a Commando to destroy the bosses. After that, start farming. * Upgrade to Elf Tech then start getting a Zed. * Place the Elf in open places where it can cover any paths within its range for great efficiency. Trivia * This is the second tower to be added in an Event, the first being Scarecrow. *The jingle of bells can be heard when the Elf is placed down. *The Elf, before its official name was decided, had the simplistic name of the "XMAS Gunner". * The Elf's weapon is based on the real ROBLOX's gear "Present Launcher". * Initially, it was named XMAS Gunner. This can be seen in the decal in Planet3arth's inventory. Appearance The Elf wears a Red Santa hat, wears a red overall in the same texture of his skin like arms, he holds the ROBLOX gear 'Present Launcher' and uses it as a splash weapon. He also obtains a sack full of presents when upgraded to level 4. ElfLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Elf when upgrading to level 2. ElfLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Elf when upgrading to level 3. ElfLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Elf when upgrading to level 4. ElfLv5Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Elf when upgrading to level 5. Category:Christmas Category:Towers Category:Event Category:Explosive Category:Splash Category:Event Towers